Le pacte
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Yaoi 01x02] Heero et Duo se découvrent dotés de capacités surprenantes en l'absence de l'autre. Anciennement amants, ils décident de faire un pacte pour ...
1. prologue version 1

titre : Le pacte   
  
auteur : setsuna  
  
email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
base : GW  
  
genre : yaoi assurément, fantastique pour bientôt et lemon comme dab ! je peux jms résister ^_________^.. ds ce prologue il est sous entendus dc lisez la version 2  
  
Les prologues ou ce que vous voudrez sont écris sous forme de dialogue entre deux personnages  
  
Ils se passent au même moment mais avec des personnes différentes ^^  
  
Ces prologues sont un peu particulier car ils racontent l'histoire partiellement dc il aura des actions qui se passerons plus tard dans les chapitres.  
  
De plus il ne faut pas oublier que Quatre n'est pas au courant de vraiment toute l'histoire mais en partie.  
  
disclaimer : Ces beaux Apollons aux regard de braise ne m'appartiennent pas .. quel monde cruel -__-  
  
pairing : 05+02 ; 01x02  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Prologue ou Ce que vous voudrez [version 1]  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Quatre ? .. Est-ce que je peux te parler ?   
  
- Bien sur, je t'écoutes..  
  
- C'est assez embarrassant en fait .. crois-tu que j'ai une chance avec Duo ?  
  
- Selon moi .. tu devrais en parler avec le principal intéressé..  
  
- Je sais mais ..j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et Heero.. c'est stupide, ils sont tout le temps en train de se déchirer mais..  
  
- Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment te le dire mais .. effectivement Duo est amoureux d'Heero  
  
- Je le savais ! alors je n'ai aucune chance ..  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.. comment dire leur relation est assez complexe ..  
  
- C'est à dire ?  
  
- Je doutes que ce que je vais te dévoiler te plaise..  
  
- Je suis prêt à tout entendre ..  
  
- Ils ont fait une sorte de pacte..  
  
- pacte ?!  
  
- En apparence et devant nous, ils se déchirent continuellement, critiquant sans cesse l'autre mais aussi incapable d'être séparés .. Souviens-toi quand Heero est partit 2 mois en Russie et que Duo à mis le feu à la planque, fou de rage ..  
  
- Je vois de quoi tu parles comme quand Heero a bien failli tous nous faire capturer simplement pour secourir Maxwell, encerclé.  
  
- Exact .. mais ils sont tous les deux bien trop fier pour se l'avouer..  
  
- .. je ne comprend toujours pas en quoi consiste le pacte ..  
  
- Ils auraient très bien put en rester là mais ..  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis prêt à entendre la vérité même si elle est blessante ..  
  
- Leur désir ont pris le dessus..  
  
- Je ne comprend pas .. tu veux dire qu'ils sont passé à l'acte ?  
  
- affirmatif  
  
- Mais alors ils sont ensemble ?  
  
- Non.. voilà pourquoi c'est compliqué .. Duo aime profondément Heero mais lui se sent incapable d'aimer. Son esprit est trop occupé par la guerre et il a peur de devoir faire un choix entre sauver les colonies et Duo .. ne sachant que trop son choix..  
  
- Donc ils ont été ensemble mais maintenant c'est terminé..  
  
- pas exactement .. d'où le pacte ..  
  
- Que veux tu dires ?  
  
- Leurs sentiments semblent impossibles mais ..  
  
- Je t'écoute  
  
- Le désir reste néanmoins présent.. ils continuent à avoir des rapports..  
  
- Tu veux dire qu'ils couchent encore ensemble ? .. d'où la chambre commune .. j'aurais dut m'en douter, en temps normal, Heero n'aurait jamais accepté que quelqu'un partage son environnement..  
  
- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre .. simplement Duo m'a confié que ça leur permettaient d'être plus performant ..  
  
- Comme s'ils faisaient ça pour les missions .. et bien sur personne d'autre n'est au courant ?  
  
- Je l'ai découvert il y a peu de temps et quand j'en ai parlé à Duo.. il a fondu en larme..  
  
- Et Yuy.. quel est son point de vue ?  
  
- Grâce à mon empathie j'ai sentit comme .. un apaisement..  
  
- Un apaisement ?! mais 01 est le mec le plus calme que je connais à part peu être Trowa et encore ..  
  
- N'en sois pas si certain .. on a tous tendance à le croire flegme et résolu pourtant il bouillonne à l'intérieur de lui et il ne cesse de se remettre en question..contre tout attente Duo semble l'apaiser et le rassurer ..  
  
- Et Heero, est-il " utile " à Duo ?  
  
- Bien sur .. Duo est continuellement torturé par ses souvenirs fatals, ses massacres et autres souffrances, Heero le raccroche à la vie.  
  
- Mais alors pourquoi continue-t-ils à .. ? enfin ce sont des soldats, le désir et toutes notions d'envie se doit d'être contrôlé ..   
  
- C'est assez intime et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient d'accord pour que je te le dise ..  
  
- Je t'en pris Quatre, j'ai besoin de savoir ..  
  
- Duo a des rapports plutôt conflictuels avec le sexe ..   
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Il a été abusé dans son enfance et depuis ... il est insatisfait sans cesse ..  
  
- Il a été violé ?  
  
- Oui, depuis plus de cinq, il n'a cessé d'avoir des amants dans l'espoir de combler son " appétit " débordant ...  
  
- Et avec Heero ? pourquoi ..  
  
- Duo m'a dit que .. Heero était le premier à le satisfaire complètement..  
  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Il est connu pour son endurance et sa résistance infaillible.. de plus et sûrement le plus important, Duo l'aime..  
  
- Je n'ai vraiment aucune chance ..  
  
- Tu sais Duo est être débordant d'amour et il pourrait très bien .. seulement il restera ce lien, ce pacte qui l'uni à Heero .. je suis désolé WuFei j'aurais dut te le dire directement et ne pas te laisser espérer trop..  
  
- Ne te sens pas coupables.. on ne peux rien faire contre cela, ils sont unis par ce pacte .. et malgré leur prétexte je suis sur qu'ils s'aiment profondément. Même si je parvenais à être avec lui, rien ne me garantit qu'il ne repartira pas avec Yuy dés la fin de la guerre proclamée, quand il lui aura avoué ses sentiments ..  
  
- C'est injuste mais je sais que tu trouveras le bonheur WuFei car tu es quelqu'un de pur et juste, de cela je suis certain ..  
  
.  
  
Le chinois se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la sortie.   
  
Duo descendait les escaliers.   
  
Sa natte désordonnée et ses vêtements froissés ne dévoilait que trop bien ce qui venait de se passer à l'étage. Il esquissa un sourire à l'encontre du chinois avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.   
  
Il ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le japonais apparut.  
  
C'était moins évident que pour Duo mais ses cheveux déjà en bataille d'ordinaire était là en totale révolution.  
  
Il lui lança un regard impassible avant d'entrer dans la cuisine   
  
WuFei attrapa ses clés et sortit.  
  
Pendant ce temps-là dans la cuisine, Heero debout au centre de la pièce, observait Duo, assit sur la table, un pot de glace au chocolat dans les bras et une cuillère plantée dedans, mangeant.  
  
- Chang est au courant ..  
  
- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? répondit l'américain entre deux bouchées  
  
- Son attitude .. je crois qu'il est amoureux de toi ..  
  
- Mais nan .. tu connais Wuffy, il est amoureux toutes les semaines.. la semaine dernière c'était Hilde et donc il est passé à moi ..  
  
- Mouai .. tu dois avoir raison ..  
  
- j'ai toujours raison ... allez approche  
  
Heero s'avança avant d'être encerclé par les jambes de Duo. Il releva légèrement la tête pour rentrer les lèvres de l'américain.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
voilou la fin du prologue ou ce que vous voudrez version 1  
  
ds la prochain le lemon ^_______^  
  
.  
  
Duo : Ton prologue, on dirais un one shot .. t'as vu la longueur ? en plus ça existe pas un prologue en 2 partie ..   
  
Setsuna : Et bah avec moi si ! *tire la langue*  
  
une tite review ? allez s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttt ....... 


	2. prologue version 2

titre : Le pacte   
  
auteur : setsuna  
  
email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
base : GW  
  
genre : yaoi assurément, fantastique pour bientôt et lemon comme dab ! je peux jms résister ^_________^.. ; OOC d'Heero aussi  
  
Les prologues ou ce que vous voudrez sont écris sous forme de dialogue entre deux personnages  
  
Ils se passent au même moment mais avec des personnes différentes ^^  
  
Ces prologues sont un peu particuliers car ils racontent l'histoire partiellement dc il aura des actions qui se passerons plus tard dans les chapitres.  
  
Ainsi voici le prologue ou ce que vous voudrez version 2. Il se déroule en même temps que le précédent mais du côté de Duo et Heero  
  
Et donc le lemon sous entendu ^________________^  
  
disclaimer : Ces beaux Apollons aux regard de braise ne m'appartiennent pas .. quel monde cruel -__-  
  
pairing : 01x02  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Prologue ou Ce que vous voudrez [version 2]  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
- A ton avis .. baka ..  
  
- Tu vois c'est toi qui m'agresse ..  
  
- Tu vas pas recommencer ! et puis si tu me collais pas 24h/24, je t'insulterais pas ..  
  
- Tu disais pas ça hier soir ..  
  
- Tais toi ..tu me fatigues..  
  
- Déjà ! Pourtant je n'ai même pas commencé ..  
  
- Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : h-e-n-t-a-i  
  
- Mais que vois-je ?! the perfect soldier semble avoir chaud d'un coup !!  
  
- Ou sont les autres ?  
  
- Wuffie et Kat sont dans le salon et Tro en mission.. pourquoi ? une proposition ?  
  
- peut être…  
  
Heero rapprocha ses lèvres de l'américain et alors que leur souffle se mélangeait, il détourna la tête..  
  
- Non j'ai du travail ..  
  
- T'es qu'un sadique !  
  
- Et fier de l'être..  
  
- baka ..  
  
- C'est qui qui agresse qui ?  
  
- Si j'avais vraiment voulu t'agresser, je t'aurais déjà fais ta fête sur la moquette ...  
  
- Ma fête ?! ...Intéressant comme terme ..   
  
- Tu veux le mettre en pratique ?  
  
- Nan toujours pas ..  
  
- Les tortionnaires de Oz à côtés de toi c'est de la gnognote !!  
  
- Flatterie..  
  
- Si t'abandonnes pas tout de suites ton laptop diabolique .. je le balance par la fenêtre.  
  
- Menace ..  
  
- Hee-chaaaaan sois zenti avec moi !! je promet de te laisser faire tout ce que tu voudras avec moi ...  
  
- Corruption .. sans succès... bon j'vais aller boire ..  
  
Heero se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte quand l'américain l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua violemment entre le mur et lui.  
  
- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite ?  
  
- Je te hais ..  
  
.  
  
Duo prit possession de ses lèvres avec ardeur et passion, ses mains parcourant librement le japonais avec ferveur.   
  
Heero détacha les cheveux de son amant et passa ses mains au travers des boucles ambrées.   
  
Duo posa ses lèvres sur la peau halée et fruitée de son amant, déposant une série de baisers voluptueux sur l'ensemble de son torse et mordillant avec tendresse ses boules de chairs.   
  
Le pilote, le visage légèrement jeté vers l'arrière, murmura diverses plaintes telle une litanie avant de sceller à nouveaux ses lèvres à celles de son oppresseur.  
  
Reprenant les directives  
  
Le japonais dessina lentement la descente de ses reins, caressa les courbes de ses fesses, l'incitant à lui enserrer la taille.  
  
Les vêtements volèrent en éclats  
  
Il resserra son étreinte avant d'entrer peu à peu en lui, sous les murmures extatiques du pilote.   
  
Heero s'activa avec lenteur et application, il étouffa de ses bouches les gémissements trop élevés de son partenaire.   
  
Il relâcha son essence inondant l'américain d'exaltation.   
  
Celui-ci reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du japonais avant de laisser glisser ses jambes au sol et de murmurer :  
  
- Je t'aime ..  
  
- Duo .. arrête jt'en prie.. supplia le japonais avant d'embrasser l'adolescent.  
  
Le natté sortit ensuite de la chambre, soudainement affamés.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et alors qu'il descendait il croisa le regard du chinois et sourit avant d'aller rejoindre son pot de glace. Heero attendit quelques minutes avant de rejoindre l'américain.  
  
En chemin, il croisa WuFei..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
voilou.. fin du prologue ou ce que vous voudrez ..   
  
.  
  
Heero : Y'a pas de version 3 ?  
  
Setsuna : Nan ..  
  
*Soupirs de soulagement des deux pilotes*  
  
Duo : C'est ça que t'appelle un lemon ?! on dirais plus un lime .. et encore..  
  
Setsuna : Maieuhh !!! d'abord z'ai le droit à un peu de repos après celui d'ever04...  
  
Heero&Duo *les yeux pleins d'étoiles* : De quoi ?! comment ça ? raconte ..  
  
Setsuna * sourire sadique* : Nan tant que le chapitre n'est pas terminé.. pas de spoilers ! niark niark niark ..  
  
Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'espère que vous avez réussis à vous y retrouver avec ces prologues en parallèles. les chapitres suivants sont plus simples..  
  
Une tite review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh ^o^ 


	3. chapitre I

titre : Le pacte   
  
auteur : setsuna  
  
email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
base : GW  
  
genre : yaoi assurément, fantastique pour bientôt et lemon comme dab ! je peux jms résister ^_________^..   
  
disclaimer : Ces beaux Apollons aux regard de braise ne m'appartiennent pas .. quel monde cruel -__-  
  
pairing : 01x02  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre I   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? s'écria Quatre  
  
- Maxwell a eut une poussé d'adrénaline.. répondit WuFei  
  
Les trois pilotes restèrent, immobiles, fascinés par la danse des flammes. Bientôt, il ne resta qu'un tas de cendre.  
  
- Et ou est Duo ?..  
  
- parti faire un tour ..  
  
- J'espère qu'il ne tuera personne .. bon je vais essayer de nous trouver une maison dans les parages ..  
  
Le jeune arabe se retira dans un coin pour appeler son agent immobilier. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se rendirent dans une villa à quelques pas de là, isolé du reste de la ville. Duo, toujours d'une humeur effroyable, monta directement dans une chambre.   
  
- Je sais pas ce qu'il a mais vivement qu'Heero revienne pour le remettre en place.. soupira le chinois   
  
Et comme prévu, le japonais rentra le soir même. Blessé superficiellement, il semblait content de sa réussite. A son arrivée, Duo l'assaillit de reproches avant d'apporter la trousse de premiers soins et de le soigner.  
  
- Mais laisse .. je ferais ça plus tard .. soupira Heero  
  
- Bien sur ! pour avoir une hémorragie..  
  
- Il faut toujours que tu aggraves les choses ..  
  
- Et toi que tu partes sans rien dire.. t'es vraiment inconscient !  
  
- Je te rappelle que je suis pilote et que je n'ai besoin de personne..  
  
- Ouai bah c'est pas une raison pour accepté des missions suicides Mister l'ours Polaire !!  
  
- baka répliqua 01  
  
- Du calme , vous allez pas recommencer.. s'exclama Quatre  
  
- Tu as raison ... au fait pourquoi on a changé de planque ?  
  
- Maxwell en a fait un feu de joie .. répondit 05  
  
Heero lança un regard de-la-mort-qui-tu-made-in-Yuy en direction de l'américain qui lui répondit par un grand sourire.  
  
Le japonais remonta dans sa chambre, lieu qu'il partageait avec le natté.  
  
- Eh mais attend tu vas pas t'en sortir aussi bien !!!!!!!! s'écria 02 en partant à sa poursuite.  
  
A peine arrivé en haut, Heero relâcha ses bagages et emprisonna l'adolescent. Duo embrassa le pilote avec passion et une ardeur mal contenue. Il passa ses mains sur sa nuque tout en serrant contre lui.  
  
- Tu m'as tellement manqué .. articula 02 entre deux baisers  
  
- Duo.. ronronna le brun .. pas ici .. viens..  
  
Heero, attrapant le poignet du pilote entre deux bagages, l'entraîna dans la chambre.   
  
Après l'avoir embrassé de nombreuses fois, Duo emprisonné dans les bras de son amant murmura :  
  
- I love you so much ..  
  
- Duo .. j'ai réfléchis pendant cette mission et je crois qu'on devrais en rester là..  
  
Silence  
  
L'américain se retourna violemment pour faire face à son amant, les yeux étincelant.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Heero ?  
  
- Duo.. nous sommes en période de Guerre et je ne saurais penser à autre chose.. Comme tu le dis souvent je ne suis qu'un soldat, aujourd'hui incapable d'aimer ..  
  
Duo sortit sans un mot, ni un regard.  
  
Il dévala les escaliers avec rapidité avant de sortir en claquant la porte .  
  
- Encore une dispute.. soupira Quatre   
  
  
  
Mais cette fois l'enjeu n'était pas le même.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Voilou la fin du chapitre I .. z'en pensez koi ? vs voulez connaître la suite ? une tite reviewwwwww ..^_____________________^ 


	4. chapitre II

titre : Le pacte   
  
auteur : setsuna  
  
email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
base : GW  
  
genre : yaoi assurément, fantastique pour bientôt et lemon comme dab ! je peux jms résister ^_________^..   
  
disclaimer : Ces beaux Apollons aux regard de braise ne m'appartiennent pas .. quel monde cruel -__-  
  
pairing : 01x02  
  
Miciiiiii à Sandra et Yuna-chan pour ttes leurs reviews ( Raziel : je ne faisais pas de chantage dans le précédent chapitre car de tte façon j'aurais continué cette fic sachant que les 5 chapitres suivants sont écris, simplement il faut que je les tapes ^^ .. je suis qd même contente que ça t'intéresse ..)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre II  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Il revint quelques heures après, affamé.  
  
Le jeune empâte s'empressa de lui faire à manger, cherchant à savoir la nouvelle raison du conflit.   
  
Sans succès  
  
.  
  
Heero était en plein dans la rédaction de son rapport quand l'adolescent entra.  
  
Duo lui lança un regard noir avant de s'étendre sur le lit.  
  
Aucunes paroles de plus ne fut échangée ce soir là  
  
.  
  
Le lendemain alors que le briefing allait débuter, les trois pilotes et les professeurs attendaient patiemment 01 et 02.  
  
Heero qui se rendait à la salle de briefing rencontra le natté dans le couloir qui était également en retard.  
  
Silence  
  
Les deux pilotes avancaient sans jamais rencontrer le regard de l'autre.  
  
Soudain Duo s'exclama, son regard toujours fixé au le sol :  
  
- Tu sais je suis resté fidel pendant ces deux mois..  
  
Heero posa son regard sur l'adolescent  
  
- Fallait pas te sentir obligé ! s'exclama-t-il avec sarcasme  
  
Duo croisa le regard du pilote  
  
- Mais là c'est trop..  
  
L'américain s'immobilisa avant d'attirer avec ferveur le brun contre lui et de l'embrasser langoureusement au milieu du couloir.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?. s'exclama Heero, en sentant les mains de l'américain passer sous sa chemise.  
  
- Je ne peux plus attendre et ne me dis pas que toi oui .. j'ai bien vu tous tes petits regards jetés à la dérobée depuis hier ..  
  
Heero regarda sa montre.  
  
- On est déjà en retard..   
  
- justement.. répondit Duo, un sourire mutin au coin des lèvres et s'affairant contre les boutons de son jean.  
  
- ici ?  
  
- Personne ne passe jamais .. allez tais-toi et embrasse moi ..  
  
Le japonais scella ses lèvres à celles du pilote.  
  
Il embrassa fiévreusement l'adolescent qui hantait son esprit inlassablement depuis plusieurs mois.   
  
Duo arracha d'un geste rapide les boutons de sa chemise et caressa avec audace et convoitise le torse musclé de son amant.   
  
Heero détacha les boutons de son jean avant de reporter son attention sur le boxer noir, fortement malmené par l'excitation.  
  
Submergé par le désir et l'envie, il l'arracha d'un mouvement bref et incisif avant d'effleurer le membre fièrement dressé de son partenaire.  
  
Il lui impliqua un lent mouvement de va et vient, accentuant son action au sommet, arrachant par là des soupirs à son amant  
  
Le japonais repoussa le pilote contre le mur le plus proche, maintenant son emprise puis il s'abaissa pour en prendre possession entièrement.  
  
Il laissa rouler sa langue sur le désir fiévreux, recueillant quelques perles de son essence saline.  
  
Duo se libéra entre plaintes et soupirs au creux des lèvres avides du pilote qui accueillit la substance avec gourmandise et attise.  
  
Il se redressa face au pilote avant de l'embrasser sensuellement puis d'un geste précis et vif, il le retourna, plaquant 02 contre la parois froide et dur du couloir.  
  
Il s'empara de ses mains, enlassant ses doigts aux siens.  
  
Heero entra lentement en lui, il s'immobilisa un instant pour que le pilote s'habitue à sa présence avant de s'activer dans un rythme saccadé et empreint d'exaltation.  
  
Duo se cambra et ondula contre le corps musclé et tendu du pilote.  
  
Il relâcha son extase à l'intérieur de son amant, crispant ses mains contre celles de l'adolescent et étouffant un cri dans son épaule.  
  
Duo se retourna peu à peu et attira le pilote contre lui, enserrant sa taille amoureusement, il déposa sa tête au creux de son cou.  
  
Les deux adolescents restèrent un instant à observer leurs vêtements en lambeaux au sol.  
  
- C'est malin.. j'ai plus de boxer et t'as plus de chemise ..  
  
Duo enfila son débardeur et passa sa chemise au japonais.  
  
Ils se rendirent en courant au lieu de rendez vous  
  
- Vous êtes en retard alors nous avons été contraint de commencer sans vous, que cela ne se reproduise plus. asseyez vous . s'exclama J, d'une voix cinglante   
  
Les deux pilotes s'assirent en silence sous les yeux surpris des trois autres.  
  
.  
  
Duo rentra directement dans ses quartiers pour se doucher et remettre des sous-vêtements, mal à l'aise.  
  
Heero alla apporter quelques modifications sur Wing Zero avant de rejoindre la chambre.  
  
Il se dirigea automatiquement vers la salle de bain, sachant pertinemment qu'en sortant ils devraient avoirs une discussion.  
  
Quelques instants après, le japonais vint rejoindre le pilote, étendu sur le matelas.  
  
Il resta immobile face au lit, une serviette enserrée autour de sa taille.  
  
Après un silence, Duo débuta :  
  
- Je crois que..  
  
Bip Bip Bip  
  
Heero se dirigea vers l'origine de cet appel.   
  
Il observa un instant son ordinateur avant de déclarer d'un ton neutre.  
  
- Mission..  
  
Duo partit en claquant la porte, énervé.  
  
Quelques minutes après, les cinq pilotes étaient réunis dans le lieu commun et lisaient le communiqué.  
  
- Bon alors si j'ai bien compris, on doit encore infiltrer un lycée.. soupira 02  
  
- Affirmatif..  
  
- Mais t'as pas d'autre mot à la bouche ! shit ! s'exclama Duo avant de sortir  
  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a en ce moment ?  
  
- les hormones..  
  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'auteur de ces propos  
  
Heero  
  
- Quoi ?!! s'exclama 01 avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
.  
  
voilou c'est fini pour ce chapitre .. sorry il n'y a pas encore de fantastique pour l'instant ( ni de pacte d'ailleur ^^ ° ) ms c'est pour le prochain chapitre promis ^____________^ pr le fantastique .. paske pr le pacte ^_____^ °..  
  
.  
  
une tite review pleaseuhhhhhh ^^ 


	5. chapitre III

titre : Le pacte   
  
auteur : setsuna  
  
email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
base : GW  
  
genre : yaoi assurément, fantastique pour bientôt et lemon comme dab ! je peux jms résister ^_________^..   
  
disclaimer : Ces beaux Apollons aux regard de braise ne m'appartiennent pas .. quel monde cruel -__-  
  
pairing : 01x02  
  
ça y est enfin la raison pour laquelle j'ai inscrit fantastique ^^  
  
Et encore micii à ma revieweuse de première classe en titre ^______~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre III  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Après une demi-heure de recherche inlassable, Heero retrouva l'adolescent de ses tourments.  
  
Il était là, étendu sur un banc au centre de la salle prévue pour l'entraînement.  
  
Heero s'avança silencieusement pour ne pas alerter le pilote de sa présence avant de se placer au dessus lui  
  
Son ombre l'aveuglant.  
  
Le japonais resta un instant sans un mouvement, surplombant son amant avant de murmurer d'une voix neutre, le regard fixe :  
  
- Je sais que tu m'as entendu entrer alors ouvre les yeux..  
  
D'un geste rapide, le pilote s'immobilisa en face de lui, son visage à une telle proximité du sien que leurs souffles se mélangeaient presque.  
  
Duo appuya ses mains sur le torse du pilote avant de le repousser pour pouvoir sortir.  
  
Heero le retint en saisissant son poignet vivement.   
  
- C'est quoi ton problème ?!  
  
- Mon problème !?!! S'exclama 02 avec rage.. elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Je viens juste de coucher avec le mec qui vient de me plaquer.. j'ai connu plus logique ! nan tu crois pas ?!  
  
Silence  
  
Et maintenant la mission .. murmura l'américain pour lui   
  
- Quel rapport avec la mission ? s'empressa de demander 01, gagner à son tour par l'énervement  
  
- J'avais envie de tout mettre au clair avant, c'est tout ! répondit le pilote avant de détacher son poignet de l'emprise de l'asiatique.  
  
Mais Heero resserra sa prise  
  
- Tu es un soldat ! Ta mission passe avant tout .. s'exclama-t-il en saisissant le visage du natté pour qu'il le regarde enfin.  
  
- Me saoule pas avec tes serments. Perfect Soldier .. répondit l'adolescent avec insolence  
  
Le pilote se laissa emporter par la colère qui l'embrasait lentement.  
  
- Tu crois que tout est clair pour moi ?! s'écria Heero, les joues en feu.  
  
Silence  
  
Je suis complètement terrorisé à l'idée de devoir faire un choix entre toi et le monde !! Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, 24h/24.. encore et encore .. ça m'obsède !! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je te ferais l'amour à toutes les heures de la journée mais je ne peux pas !! Nous avons une mission, des gens comptent sur nous.. tu ferais bien d'y penser au lieu de te prendre la tête pour des histoires de sexe ..  
  
Duo baissa la tête, honteux  
  
Il resta un long moment à observer les expressions d'Heero à travers ses longues mèches auburn retombant sur son visage.  
  
- Tu as raison.. je suis désolé ..  
  
Heero le fixa avec détermination, son visage encore rouge suite à ses paroles.  
  
- Heero ? appela lentement l'américain  
  
Les yeux du pilote se retrécirent  
  
- Hai  
  
- As-tu envie de moi ? demanda Duo avec un sérieux inhabituel  
  
- crois tu que je serais arrivé en retard si non ? .. répondit 01, impulsivement  
  
- Ce que je veux dire .. l'américain avala sa salive.. c'est .. Est ce que tu en as envie maintenant ?  
  
Les yeux du pilote se rétrécirent encore d'avantage  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu attend de moi ?   
  
- Heero tu ne peux pas imaginé à quel point ces mois ont été long.. Relacha Duo dans un souffle.. Il s'est passé tant de chose .. Depuis que je suis avec toi mes capacités n'ont fait que.. s'améliorer.. je ne comprend pas moi-même.. mais .. tu connais mon histoire, mon passé.. tu ..  
  
Le japonais déposa une main sur la joue de l'adolescent   
  
- N'en parle plus.. souffla-t-il  
  
- Donc tu sais à quel point tu m'es indispensable, je suis sur aussi que c'est pour ça que tu ne m'a pas repoussé ce matin .. mais .. Heero.. il faut que te le propose... un pacte..  
  
Le pilote releva un sourcil, intrigué  
  
- J'ai compris que nous ne pouvions continuer comme avant, à avoir une réelle relation.. même si je ne désespère pas ..  
  
- Duo je ..  
  
- Non, laisse moi finir.. donc tu sais aussi que j'ai des rapports quelques peu .. antagonistes avec le sexe.. soupira 02, ce mot raisonnant déjà dans son esprit.. je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça .. aussi je voudrais que tu acceptes de ..  
  
Heero le regarda fixement  
  
- Je voudrais que tu acceptes de .. coucher encore avec moi .. bien sur les autres ne seront pas au courant de cet accord, ça sera comme.. notre secret ..  
  
Duo releva la tête.  
  
- Heero ?  
  
Le japonais resta immobile et silencieux, une foule d'idées se bousculant dans son esprit.   
  
Ça lui semblait bizarre presque.. malsain .. mais d'un côtés il savait que Duo ne lui aurait jamais demandé cela s'il n'était pas à bout.  
  
C'est vrai qu'il avait remarqué que le pilote était vraiment .. infatigable..  
  
Il lui en avait même parlé la première fois, surpris et quelque peu troublé mais aussi honteux de ne pas être aussi .. inépuisable.  
  
Et c'est là qu'il avait su, qu'il avait comprit, qu'il l'avait aimé..  
  
Heero releva son visage face à celui du pilote, anxieux, tordant ses doigts dans tous les sens mais surtout le regard hanté par la honte.  
  
- jesuisdésoléjamaisjenauraisdutoublietout .. s'exclama 02 avant de se diriger vers la sortie  
  
- c'est d'accord ..  
  
Duo s'immobilisa, dos au pilote  
  
- Tu es d'accord ? demanda 02 toujours immobile.  
  
- Hai  
  
L'américain se retourna le regard emplit d'émotion   
  
- Mais pourquoi ? demanda l'adolescent, c'était plus fort que lui ..  
  
- Parce que .. j'ai aussi besoin de toi.. Duo ..  
  
Duo regarda l'asiatique, un sourire éclairant son visage  
  
- Pas à ce niveau-là.. quoique .. mais plus tôt émotionellement .. se justifia Heero, se frottant nerveusement la tête, le visage rabaissé.  
  
Les mots s'embrouillaient dans son esprit   
  
Le natté alla s'asseoir sur le banc, le japonais vint se placer en face de lui.  
  
- Heero .. il y autre chose .. s'exclama 02, le visage baissé à nouveau honteux  
  
Le japonais attendit un instant que l'adolescent parle de lui-même.  
  
- Il y a un mois de ça alors que.… j'étais en pleine infiltration dans une base reculée de l'organisation.. une .. une chaleur m'a envahit soudainement et puis.. c'est sortit de mes mains .. quelques instants après, la base s'embrasait.  
  
Heero resta un silencieux, attentif au propos du pilote avant de s'exclamer :  
  
- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre..  
  
Duo tendit lentement son bras vers le pilote, il déplia ses doigts avant de laisser apparaître une flamme incandescente fleurissant au creux de sa paume. Heero observa les sourcils froncés, muet puis il passa sa main au-dessus de la flamme avant de la transformer en glace. Duo échappa la flamme verglacée, celle-ci se brisa en plusieurs morceaux au sol dans un bruit d'éclat.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?! s'exclama le natté, paniqué  
  
- Comment peux tu ...  
  
- .. et toi comment peut tu glacer du feu ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas ... avoua l'adolescent.  
  
Un silence s'établit entre eux  
  
- A quoi tu penses ? demanda l'américain  
  
- Tu trouves pas ça étrange que deux des pilotes gundams est des dons plus qu'extraordinaire ?  
  
- Reste à savoir si les autres ..  
  
- Iie  
  
- Mais Quatre pou..  
  
- J'ai dit non Duo ..  
  
Il attrapa la main du natté avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie murmurant en chemin :  
  
- Nous nous occuperons de ça plus tard pour l'instant allons rejoindre les autres pour le départ..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Voilou .. z'en revient pas j'ai réussis à caser le pacte et le fantastique ds un même chapitre !! * sautille sur sa chaise * surtout que c'était pas du tout prévu pr le pacte avant au moins .. Oulaaaa .. longtemps ^^ .. 'suis contenteuhhhhhhh ^___________________________^  
  
.  
  
Alors z'en avez pensé quoi ? ça mérite une tite review ? 


	6. chapitre IV

titre : Le pacte   
  
auteur : setsuna  
  
email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
base : GW  
  
genre : yaoi assurément, fantastique et lemon comme dab ! je peux jms résister ^_________^..   
  
disclaimer : Ces beaux Apollons aux regard de braise ne m'appartiennent pas .. quel monde cruel -__-  
  
pairing : 01x02  
  
Tite réponse à Kaori : A vrai dire pr l'instant leur rapports sont plutôt sexuels quoique y'a pas de lemon en prévision pr l'instant ms bon vu que je modifie tt ce que j'écris à chaque chapitres ^^ .. en tt cas mon but premier est que leur relation va aller au fil des chapitres vers quelque chose de plus profond .. voilou et miciiii pr tes encouragements ^__________^..   
  
Micii bcp pr tes reviews Lumiolla ^______________^ et pr répondre à ta question : j'adore les deux films d' X-men ^^   
  
[ pensées des perso ]  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre IV  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Duo observait Heero à l'autre bout du wagon, il restait toujours impassible malgré la situation.   
  
L'américain brûlait d'envie de tout dévoiler à Quatre mais Heero semblait ferme sur ce point-là.  
  
Il ne devait pas en parler.  
  
Duo détourna un instant son regard du japonais pour se reposé aussi vite sur lui.  
  
Leurs regards se croisèrent..  
  
Duo tourna la tête vivement et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège.  
  
Quatre et Trowa jouaient aux échecs.  
  
WuFei somnolait  
  
Le natté se leva brutalement et s'exclama de vive voix :  
  
- ' la dalle ... ' vais au wagon-resto'   
  
Heero sauta sur l'occasion, il referma rapidement son ordinateur portable et s'exclama à son tour :  
  
- Attend moi !  
  
Duo le regarda, un sourcil levé avant de le suivre vers la sortie sans trop laisser son regard s'égarer... là où il ne fallait pas !  
  
Les deux pilotes arpentèrent tout le train à la recherche du fameux wagon.  
  
- C'est pour ça que t'es pas malade .. s'exclama le natté plus pour lui que pour son compagnon.  
  
Heero fronça les sourcils avant de répondre après avoir compris l'allusion faite :  
  
- exact ..  
  
- Pourquoi tu veux pas en parler ?  
  
C'était plus fort que lui.  
  
Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur départ.  
  
- Duo .... soupira japonais, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à cet instant.  
  
- Bon d'accord j'arrêtes !! mais si tu veux pas en parler pourquoi t'es venu avec moi ? ..  
  
- 'faim .. répondit Heero simplement, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
L'américain le regarda en soupirant .. [ Je rêve.. ]   
  
- Pourquoi t'avais une autre idée en tête ? murmura langoureusement 01 ...  
  
Duo devint soudain écarlate et entra avec précipitation dans le wagon.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
voilou .. ce chapitre est court .. c'est pr ça que je vais en updater deux ^____________^  
  
une tite revew svouplèèèèèè ^o^ ... 


	7. chapitre V

titre : Le pacte   
  
auteur : setsuna  
  
email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
base : GW  
  
genre : yaoi assurément, fantastique et lemon comme dab ! je peux jms résister ^_________^.. et pis OOC aussi   
  
disclaimer : Ces beaux Apollons aux regard de braise ne m'appartiennent pas .. quel monde cruel -__-  
  
pairing : 01x02  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre V  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Quelques heures après, ils arrivèrent à Osaka.  
  
Ils se rendirent au lycée Shidara, ils allèrent déposer leurs bagages en arrivant.  
  
Il y avait deux internes par chambre et c'est tout naturellement qu'Heero et Duo se retrouvèrent ensemble, Quatre et Trowa dans une chambre à quelques pas et WuFei .. bah c'est WuFei le plus solitaire ^^ ..   
  
Après s'être installés, ils se retrouvèrent à la cafétéria du lycée.  
  
Plusieurs élèves les regardaient avec curiosité et parfois convoitise, quelques sourires en coin.  
  
Duo remarqua quelques couples " hors-normes " s'affichant librement, ce qui lui décocha un sourire.   
  
Il ne put se retenir de regarder Heero qui le regardait également.  
  
Une lueur commune.  
  
Empoignant fermement son plateau, l'adolescent se dirigea vers une table de six personnes, en retrait des autres.  
  
Duo et Quatre commencèrent à parler dans un babillage incessant sans grand fondement.  
  
Heero observa du coin de l'oeil, un couple à quelques pas d'eux ..  
  
Deux adolescents..  
  
Tous d'eux d'origine japonaise, l'un avait les cheveux courts plaqués vers l'arrière, un regard franc et des mains épaisses..  
  
L'autre des cheveux coupés en un carré court, désordonnés et parsemés de mèches auburn, il avait des yeux d'un bleu profond et un sourire chaleureux.  
  
Les deux asiatiques se dévoraient des yeux, leurs doigts entrelacés et murmuraient des mots doux.  
  
Un brin de mélancolie envahit soudain son regard bleu océan.  
  
Il se souvenait de cette période entre lui et Duo, tout était si simple..  
  
Tendresse.. douceur .. affection ..   
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il passe à l'étape supérieur, jusqu'à ce que .. qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un   
  
Adeur .. ferveur .. satisfaction ..  
  
Et puis tous ces doutes, incertitudes, hésitations l'assaillirent.. le terrifièrent..  
  
Il devait rompre  
  
Il n'avait pas le choix  
  
Il avait trop peur  
  
Tout remettre au clair  
  
Pour peut être ..  
  
Il espérait que Duo l'avait compris, qu'il était d'accord, qu'il était prêt à ..  
  
Il regrêttait déjà d'avoir rompu ..  
  
Et puis ce pacte ..  
  
Une manière déguisée pour certifier ses sentiments ?  
  
Un échange malsain et immoral ?  
  
Une preuve d'amour ?  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu regarde ?   
  
Heero regarda Duo, un frisson de stupeur le parcourant..  
  
- fou moi la paix .. lâcha-t-il en soupirant  
  
- Oh Mister Odin-l'ours-mal-léché-écrasé-sur-la-banquise-Low-deuxième-du-nom nous fait son come back !!! s'exclama 02 avec sarcasme  
  
- Mais t'es un vrai moulin à parole !! Même qu'en tu dors tu trouve encore le moyen de parler, c'est pour dire !! Et la palme du mec le plus saoulant de la terre et des colonies et décernée à... Duo Maxwell !! pour sa formidable interprétation du ronfleur bavard !! applaudissez tous !!  
  
- Et toi avec ton laptop diabolique à pianoter toute la nuit comme un dératé, tu crois que c'est une cure de jouvence pour moi !? tu peux tellement pas t'en séparer que je suis sur que tu te douches avec ..   
  
Heero allait répliquer quand WuFei soupira :  
  
- Ça faisait longtemps..  
  
- Oh toi Wuffie on t'a pas sonné !!!  
  
- MON NOM C'EST WUFEI !! s'époumona le pilote   
  
- Tu vois y'a pas que moi que t'énerves..  
  
- Oooh toi je ..  
  
- Tout le monde nous regarde alors bouclez là un peu !!! s'exclama Trowa  
  
Surpris par les paroles si rares du pilotes, ils s'arrêtèrent.  
  
- Tu vois Wuffie fallait pas crier aussi fort .. soupira 02, en remuant sa purée déjà trop liquide.  
  
- Maxwellllll !!   
  
Trowa leur lança un regard noir et les deux pilotes n'ajoutèrent plus rien.  
  
Duo se renfonça dans son siège, le visage rougit par la colère et l'énervement.  
  
Heero esquissa un sourire.  
  
L'américain lui donna un coup dans le mollet pour effacer son sourire insolent.  
  
Heero lui lança un regard noir made in Yuy par lequel Duo répondit en tirant la langue mais le japonais s'était déjà levé pour déposer son plateau.  
  
Duo le suivit après quelques minutes.  
  
Les réflections résonnaient dans leurs oreilles.  
  
- Je suis sur qu'ils sont ensembles !!  
  
- C'est pas possible de s'insulter comme ça sans être maqué !!   
  
- dommage, le petit brun me plaisait assez ..  
  
Duo lança un regard saturé d'éclairs et de menaces de mort en direction de celle qui avait osé prononcer ces mots.  
  
Heero ayant assisté à la scène esquissa un sourire.  
  
Alors qu'ils sortaient, il murmura :  
  
- C'est si évident que ça ?  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
voilou la fin du chapitre ^^ ..  
  
Je vais essayer de me consacré plus sur ever04 pr enfin le terminer .. ( j'avais mis un an pour le premier chapitre ^^ ).. nan zrigol !! vs inquietez pas j'espère l'avoir fini pour la rentrée ou un peu plus tard ^ ____ ~ ..  
  
Sinon pr le pacte, les prochains chapitres sont écris restent à les taper ms y'en restent pas bcp .. alors faudra aussi que je me mette à la finir aussi cette fic ^_________^  
  
kiss à tous  
  
une tite review ? pleaseuuuuuuuuuuh ^-^ 


	8. chapitre VI

titre : Le pacte   
  
auteur : setsuna  
  
email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
base : GW  
  
genre : yaoi assurément, fantastique et lemon comme dab ! je peux jms résister ^_________^.. et pis OOC aussi   
  
disclaimer : Ces beaux Apollons aux regard de braise ne m'appartiennent pas .. quel monde cruel -__-  
  
pairing : 01x02  
  
Et voilou deux nouveaux chapitres de cette fic, désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à les publier (et à les taper ^-^) mais comme la suite n'est pas encore écrite je voulais diminuer un peu l'attente en dispersant les updates.  
  
Ces chapitres promettent d'être plus ambigües encore que les précédent, alors vous creusez pas trop les méninges.. faut le prendre comme ça vient ^__________^  
  
Miciiii encore à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review pour cette fic (et pour les autres ^-^) ça me fait vraiment plaisir et m'encourage à poursuivre alors encore miciiiiii ..  
  
Et maintenant le chapitre VI du pacte  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Du moins je l'espère ^-^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre VI  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
L'américain fixa le pilote après ses paroles prononcées.  
  
Où voulait-il en venir en disant cela ?  
  
Était-ce une proposition déguisée ?  
  
Ou tout simplement, s'amusait-il avec ses sentiments ?  
  
Duo décida d'ignorer ces propos tant qu'ils ne seront pas justifiés.  
  
Soudain, il sentit plusieurs doigts audacieux s'emmêler langoureusement aux siens, le laissant pensif et bouleversé.  
  
Ne voulant en rien lui dévoiler son désappointement, il caressa habilement le devant de sa main halée.  
  
Faisait-il ça pour le pacte ?  
  
Ou ..  
  
Alors peut être..  
  
Toutes ses idées confuses s'embrouillaient dans son esprit tourmenté.  
  
En tout cas une chose était sur, il ne romprait cet instant pour rien au monde.  
  
Arrivés à leurs chambres, Duo s'étendit nonchalamment sur son lit, un sourire en coin des lèvres   
  
- Tu es un mec vraiment complexe 01 .. s'exclama-t-il plus pour lui que pour son interlocuteur.  
  
Heero se retourna, conservant son masque d'impassibilité et de certitudes.  
  
- Mais j'aime ta complexité .. termina Duo d'une voix suave et enjôleuse  
  
Il tendit soudain sa main sous les yeux du brun comme une proposition à la tentation.  
  
Heero attrapa sa main et se laissa entraîner dans les tumultes de la passion.  
  
.  
  
Le lendemain, les pilotes se rendirent à leurs premiers cours dans ce lycée.   
  
Les Mads avaient jugé plus judicieux de les disposer dans des classes d'options différentes afin de mieux cerner et encercler le lieu.   
  
Duo arriva dans sa classe avec un quart de retard puis après s'être présenté avec désinvolture, il alla s'asseoir à côtés d'un garçon nommé Ekei Arima.  
  
Celui-ci l'accueillit chaleureusement, le déshabillant du regard lorsqu'il passa devant de lui.   
  
Duo en conclut qu'il était gay et sans doute à la recherche d'une proie facile.   
  
C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt attirant avec ses grands yeux turquoise mais la seule pensée d'Heero faisait s'effondrer toutes ces qualités.   
  
Duo décida d'engager la conversation plutôt que d'écouter un cour qui à première vue n'avait rien de très intéressant.  
  
.  
  
Le natté se retrouva dans le couloir.   
  
Premier cour et viré.  
  
Duo était vraiment furieux contre ce maudit prof qui avait oser le défier sur ses connaissances en astronomie.  
  
Quel crétin !   
  
Si seulement il avait su que se tenait devant lui l'un des célèbres terroristes aux commandes des Gundams.  
  
L'adolescent conservait ses poings fermement serrés, rendant ses jointures blanches.  
  
Soudain une main sur son épaule le sortit de sa réflexion injurieuse.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me dit pas que tu t'es fait virer ? s'exclama 01, consterné  
  
- Euh .. attend .. débuta 02 pour calmer le jeu .. C'est pas ma faute ! Je ..  
  
- .. C'est pas vrai ! mais t'es vraiment impossible ! Si t'as ruiné la mission .. s'exclama l'adolescent d'un ton menacant  
  
- Mais nan .. soupira Duo ..C'est pas comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un non-plus !  
  
- .. Manquerait plus que ça ! répondit 01, dont la colère montait crecendo  
  
- Eh mais attend .. s'exclama le natté soudain .. Pourquoi t'es pas en cour, toi ? demanda-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur  
  
- J'ai un trou .. répondit 01 avec assurance  
  
- Tu mens !! s'exclama 02, en pointant son doigt contre son torse .. j'ai regardé ton emploi du temps ce matin, et c'est com-plet !!  
  
Le japonais resta silencieux, pris au piège avant de soupirer :  
  
- J'aime pas la littératuuree ..  
  
- Alors Monsieur sèche et c'est moi qu'on accuse .. s'exclama Duo en renversant les roles  
  
- Tu devrais le crier encore plus fort baka !  
  
L'américain esquissa une grimace avec insolence  
  
- Bon on va p't être pas rester là toute l'heure .. soupira Heero  
  
- J'ai bien une idée .. proposa Duo .. mais je doute que ça soit dans le règlement de ce lycée et puis on a bien assez enfreint les règles pour aujourd'hui, ne ?  
  
- Dommage .. soupira Heero avant de repartir dans le sens inverse du couloir.  
  
Après quelques secondes de battant, Duo s'exclama :  
  
- Eh mais attend .. c'était quoi ton idée à toi ? hurla-t-il en partant à la poursuite du pilote  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
Voilou la fin du chapitre ^______________^ ..  
  
et à suivre le chapitre VII .. 


	9. chapitre VII

titre : Le pacte   
  
auteur : setsuna  
  
email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
base : GW  
  
genre : yaoi assurément, fantastique et lemon comme dab ! je peux jms résister ^_________^.. et pis OOC aussi   
  
disclaimer : Ces beaux Apollons aux regard de braise ne m'appartiennent pas .. quel monde cruel -__-  
  
pairing : 01x02  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre VII  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Mais on est où là ? .. on aurait mieux fait d'aller à la chambre .. soupira l'américain  
  
- Il faut juste que je vérifie un truc.. murmura 01  
  
Les deux pilotes arpentaient un long couloir sombre dans le sous-sol du lycée.  
  
Soudain Heero s'immobilisa, il ouvrit un boîtier et commença à appuyer sur plusieurs boutons.  
  
- Bon t'as bientôt finis ? j'm'ennuie là ..  
  
- Tais toi, tu me déconcentres.. répliqua le brun  
  
L'américain marmonna toutes sortes de reproches envers Heero avant de se rapprocher de lui.  
  
Il passa lentement ses mains sous sa chemise écarlate.  
  
- Duo .. soupira le pilote occupé  
  
L'américain caressa le ventre musclé de son amant avant d'atteindre le boutons de son jean.  
  
De l'index et du pouce, il le détacha puis descendit la braguette avec une lenteur excédante.  
  
Il caressa à travers le tissu du boxer le désir qui gonflait déjà  
  
- Duo .. supplia le pilote  
  
L'adolescent approcha ses lèvres du cou de son coéquipier, tout en jouant de son autre main avec les mèches éparses.  
  
Le pilote de Deathscythe commença à laisser sa marque sur la nuque de son amant, tout en malaxant le désir bouillonnant.  
  
Le japonais se retourna brusquement et scella ses lèvres à celles de son perturbateur.  
  
Il s'embrassèrent lentement et langoureusement.  
  
Duo laissa tomber le jean du pilote à ses pieds et s'occupa du boxer quand soudain Heero s'immobilisa :  
  
- Attend .. j'entend quelque chose ..  
  
- Ouai y'a mon coeur qui bat à deux cents à l'heure .. allez embrasse moi .. répondit 02 en prenant possession des lèvres du japonais.  
  
- Nan mais attend ..  
  
Heero colla son oreille contre le mur  
  
- T'écoute le bruit des chevaux ? s'exclama 02, perplexe  
  
Le japonais plaqua Duo contre le mur  
  
- Eh shit .. soupira celui-ci.. je reconnaîtrais ce bruit n'importe où..  
  
Le pilote tira un couteau de son pantalon avant de commencer à fissurer le mur .  
  
Il frappa violemment la surface du poing pour que la façade s'affaisse.  
  
Une bombe apparut alors sous leurs yeux  
  
- Oh la vache .. y'a de quoi faire sauter tout le lycée avec ça ..  
  
- Tu peux la désarmer ? demanda 01, toujours très professionnel  
  
- Je pense .. oui  
  
Duo commença à écarter plusieurs fils  
  
- 2 minutes 30  
  
Il tira sur un fil de couleur rouge  
  
- 2 minutes 20  
  
Sans succès, il réfléchit un instant avant de couper une série de fils  
  
- 1 minute 40  
  
- On est mal barré .. attend moi là .. je reviens  
  
L'américain partit en courant avant de revenir aussitôt, éssoufflé.  
  
- shit .. on est bloqué  
  
- Mais tout le bâtiment va sauter ..  
  
- Nan juste le couloir, quelqu'un veut se débarrasser de nous ... répondit le pilote de Deathscythe  
  
- 40 secondes, tu peux plus rien faire ? demanda 01, toujours calme malgré la situation  
  
- Je suis désolé Heero ... c'est la fin ..  
  
- 30 secondes  
  
- Tout ça c'est ma faute .. pardonne moi .. supplia 02  
  
- Tu n'y es pour rien, arrêtes de culpabiliser.. 15 secondes ..  
  
- Je t'aime Heero ..  
  
Le japonais scella ses lèvres avec passion à celles de son amant.   
  
Les larmes de Duo cascadaient sur ses joues rouges.  
  
Et alors que le compte à rebours n'affichait plus que trois secondes,  
  
Tout s'arrêta  
  
- Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? s'exclama Duo après un laps de temps  
  
- Va débloquer la porte avant que ça dégèle.. je sais pas combien de temps ça va tenir ..  
  
Duo embrassa une nouvelle fois le pilote avant de partir en courant débloquer la porte .  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
Et voilou la fin de ce chapitre ^-^  
  
C'est également la fin de ce que j'avais écris sur papier dc va falloir patienter encore pour la fin de cette fic . sorry.   
  
Le pire c'est que je sais pas du tout comment je vais la terminer mais bon je finirais bien par trouver ^________~  
  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ces deux nouveaux chapitre, et sur la fic en entière ^-^ .. micii di n'avance  
  
kiss 


End file.
